Solo por ti
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Ella se convirtió en el centro de su vida mientras lo ayudaba a recuperarse y a reencontrar su humanidad… pero finalmente debería dejarla partir, aunque su corazón se hiciera añicos. The Crying for Edward Contest-Minific de 3 capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crying for Edward Contest**

**Nombre del mini-fic: **Solo por ti

**Autor: **dark warrior 1000

**Categoría: **M

**Summary: **Ella se convirtió en el centro de su vida mientras lo ayudaba a recuperarse y a reencontrar su humanidad… pero finalmente debería dejarla partir, aunque su corazón se hiciera añicos.

**Número total de palabras: **2.375

**Número total de palabras en el mini-fic:**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**Solo por ti**

_**Un toque para despertar**_

- Estás segura que puedes hacerte cargo de él- preguntó ansiosa la señora Cullen mordiendo apenas su labio inferior- desde el accidente nunca lo he dejado en manos de ninguna otra persona.

- No se preocupe señora estoy acostumbrada a tratar con pacientes que padecen limitaciones físicas y mentales- le aseguró tratando de tranquilizarla- me he especializado como acompañante terapéutica en los últimos cinco años.

- Lo sé- gimió la mujer removiendo sus manos con nerviosismo- Jasper jamás te habría recomendado para el puesto si no considerara que eres la mejor- con dificultad trago un sollozo- pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento culpable por dejarlo pero finalmente he aceptado que debo continuar con mi vida.

- Es su hijo señora- le respondió con calidez- lo ama y es lógico que se preocupe- extrañada la morena percibió una ligera rigidez en el rostro de la madre de su paciente.

- Mi Edward ya no está allí- le respondió con dolor- es una cáscara vacía y apática durante la mayor parte del tiempo, sobrevive únicamente porque la naturaleza le dio un físico resistente pero él se fue, no hay nada por que pelear, nada.

La morena frunció el seño pensando en la cantidad de prejuicios que habían surgido en apenas unas frases, por eso le respondió políticamente y sin traicionar sus convicciones- le prometo que lo ayudaré en todo lo que necesite.

- Tienes mi celular, no importa la hora que sea si sucede algo me llamas y yo regresaré de inmediato- la morena asintió- el servicio te ayudará con todo lo que necesites pero recuerda que tu única función en esta casa es atender a mi hijo.

- Si señora- le respondió tranquila

- Ten cuidado, no dejes que te lastime- le indicó tratando de ocultar el dolor que transmitía su voz- en algunas ocasiones se pone violento . Lo ha hecho pocas veces pero tiene una fuerza brutal, solo Emmet es capaz de controlarlo cuando se altera de esa manera.

- Lo tendré, señora.

Luego de prácticamente una hora de vaivenes, repaso detallado de la agenda de actividades y medicinas del enfermo, despedidas fallidas y recomendaciones de último momento la señora Cullen abandonó el hogar de su hijo para intentar retomar las riendas de su vida.

La más tremenda de las desgracias había golpeado a la familia un año atrás. Su único hijo, un hombre sano, atractivo y exitoso había sufrido un atroz accidente automovilístico que había hecho peligrar su vida durante semanas y que lo dejó con secuelas terribles. Necesitado de todo tipo de atención, un cuerpo inmóvil tendido en una cama o atado a una silla, balbuceante, su mirada vacía, dependiente hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si realmente había perdido sus capacidades de entendimiento además de las motoras, si la situación era temporaria o definitiva… e Isabella Swan estaba allí para descubrirlo y hacer todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

Apoyada en el quicio de la puerta lo observaba, sentado inmóvil sostenido por varias correas para que no se deslizara y cayera al suelo, los hombros hundidos, la cabeza semicaída, conteniendo a duras penas sus babas, las que de tanto en tanto escurrían y humedecían su pijama, su mirada perdida. Doblegado por las circunstancias. Vencido. Su alma se percibía aún más oscura que la penumbra que lo rodeaba.

Siempre le resultaba sobrecogedor percibir la desesperanza, cerrando los ojos llenó sus pulmones de aire e hizo su entrada triunfal

- Buenos días señor Cullen- le dijo utilizando un tono tranquilo al tiempo que avanzaba y descorría las cortinas que mantenían la habitación en penumbras- soy Isabella, espero que se acuerde de mi, nos conocimos la semana pasada- El no se inmutó, no movió ningún músculo, se mantuvo inexpresivo. Ella lo estudiaba atentamente tratando de percibir cualquier cambio, cualquier movimiento, cualquier tensión que pusiera de manifiesto que notaba su presencia- vamos a trabajar juntos en su recuperación. Necesito que me ayude.

Tomando firmemente la silla de ruedas en la que estaba acomodado la arrastró fuera de la habitación y se dirigió con el a la terraza que daba al jardín trasero. Necesitaba que saliera del dormitorio para que las asistentes de limpieza pudieran cumplir sus órdenes. Airear y convertir el mausoleo donde estaba enterrado en vida en un ambiente alegre, lleno de luz y de aromas que invitaran a la vida…

Permanecieron en silencio, la brisa arremolinaba su cabello cobrizo, se lo veía cuidado, limpio, lejano, inmutable…

Cerca del mediodía se presentó la Sra. Coope, una mezcla entre ama de llaves y enfermera. Traía en sus manos una charola.

- Es hora de alimentarlo- indicó con su mejor rictus profesional.

- Adelante- le respondió usando el suyo, ella asintió.

- Tengo entendido que usted se ocupará de esta tarea de aquí en más- se la veía contrariada, mientras procedía a acomodar su cabeza hacia atrás sujetándola con un pañuelo de seda al tiempo que reclinaba el asiento con un movimiento eficiente.

No tenía ninguna intensión de guerrear con ella de manera que simplemente le contesté con un escueto - Así es.

Ella suspiró- Tendría que haberlo conocido antes del accidente Srita. Swan, le bastaba una sonrisa para conseguir que el mundo dejara de girar- Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Se acercó despacio y le apretó ligeramente el antebrazo- estoy aquí para ayudarlo.

- Conozco bien a mi muchacho- respondió la mujer mayor - el nunca se conformó con los grises, para el siempre fue todo o nada- clavando sus ojos azules en mi le preguntó a boca de jarro- ¿cómo se ayuda a alguien que ha decidido dejarse morir?

- Con amor y paciencia- le respondió sin dudarlo por un solo instante. Ella asintió y luego de un ligero estremecimiento se acercó a la mesa de apoyo y continuó con su tarea.

Eficientemente descubrió un bowl que contenía una mezcla absolutamente repulsiva a la vista, cargo una gruesa jeringa con el pasticho espeso y acercándose a él la introdujo en su boca.

Por primera vez pudo percibir una ligera resistencia en su rictus, los músculos de su boca apretándose para evitar el procedimiento. La mujer sin ningún deje de duda apretó su nariz obligándolo a abrir la boca para respirar – no voy a permitirlo Edward- le dijo con voz firme- no voy a permitirte que dejes de comer. El contenido de la jeringa se vació en su garganta. Cinco veces repitió la operación hasta que se dio por satisfecha. Girando sobre sus pasos recogió la bandeja y enfrentó a la morena.

- Es la única forma que hemos encontrado para que se alimente después que le retiraron la sonda.

Aún impresionada Isabella asintió- lo llevaré ahora a su habitación para que descanse- la escena aunque cotidiana en su trabajo le había dejado un sabor amargo- Sra. Coope, ¿me podría dedicar un rato durante la tarde?... quisiera saber más sobre él.

- Enviaré a Emmett para que la ayude a acostarlo- le respondió amablemente- si gusta almorzamos juntas.

- Suena estupendo.

Con eficiencia la morena reacomodó el respaldo de la silla, retiró el pañuelo y entró a la casa arrastrando con cuidado la silla de su paciente.

El dormitorio había cambiado en forma radical, un suave aroma a sándalo impregnaba el ambiente. Isabella decidió higienizarlo y cambiar por lo menos la pieza superior de su pijama. Con cuidado desprendió uno a uno los botones y deslizó las mangas dejando su torso desnudo. A pesar de los meses de inmovilidad aún podía sentir la dureza de su musculatura. Lo frotó suavemente utilizando una toalla húmeda, enjuagándola en la jofaina en varias oportunidades, recambió el agua para finalmente deslizarla con suavidad por su rostro. Notó en él un ligero estremecimiento, casi imperceptible a los ojos pero no para sus manos. Con cuidado volvió a vestirlo. La tarea de sostener un cuerpo fláccido no era tarea sencilla y las correas que impedían que se deslizara lo complicaba aún más. Cuando hubo terminado tomó sus manos, estaban heladas. Las frotó enérgicamente tratando que se calentaran mientras esperaba la llegada del hombretón fuerte del equipo.

Emmett era más que un empleado en la casa de Edward Cullen, eran amigos de toda la vida, cómplices, compañeros de parranda al igual que Jasper. Cuando se produjo el accidente ambos estuvieron al pie del cañón a su lado. Jasper como médico y Emmett como fisioterapeuta.

Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no lo escuchó llegar y se sobresaltó cuando le preguntó con su voz grave- ¿Puedo acostarlo?

- Si, te estábamos esperando- le respondió soltando las manos de Edward, las que como si se tratara de un acto reflejó se movieron buscando recuperar la fuente de calor que habían perdido.

Isabella aflojó las correas y Emmett lo tomó en brazos para depositarlo en la cama- sabes, creo que si hiciera el esfuerzo podría volver a recuperar la movilidad- le dijo sin que ella le preguntara nada. – Te aseguro que me dan ganas de golpearlo para que reaccione, lo conozco, el muy cabrón decidió por su cuenta y riesgo que no va a intentarlo- Ella asintió apenada, Jasper pensaba lo mismo, se lo había dicho cuando le planteó el caso.

Lo acomodaron y cubrieron apenas con la sábana. Sus ojos inexpresivos se mantenían fijos en algún punto del techo.

Emmett meneó su cabeza- No puedo creer que le haya pasado algo así.

Ella sin mirarlo podía percibir la angustia que emanaba el hombre que estaba de pie a su lado- las rutas del destino son inciertas, hay cosas que no tienen explicación, simplemente suceden.

- Pero duelen- le replicó al instante dejando salir el aire contenido.

- Duelen, pero tenemos que ayudarlo para que pueda afrontarlo de la mejor forma posible- al igual que con la Sra. Coope apretó ligeramente su antebrazo en mudo consuelo.

- No creo que jamás vuelva a ser el mismo después de lo que le ocurrió- claramente lo sucedido lo afectaba profundamente.

- Emmet- le respondió la chica clavando sus cálidos ojos marrones en el rostro angustiado- Ninguno volverá a ser el mismo después de lo que pasó. La vida se ve desde otra perspectiva cuando te suceden cosas.

- Te la va a poner difícil, es una mula cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

- Esperemos poder "desempacarlo" pronto para que empiece a recuperarse- le respondió confiada- no creo que quiera probar mi "lado oscuro". Sorpresivamente sintió como sus pies se separaban del piso y su cuerpo era estrujado con fuerza – Me alegro que Jasper te haya encontrado, creo que le harás mucho bien.

- Si es que sobrevivo a abrazos como este- le replicó juguetona.

- Ups, perdón- le replicó al tiempo que la depositaba suavemente en el suelo de madera- soy un poco torpe con eso de medir la fuerza.

Ella lo miró risueña- No te preocupes, no hay daño sin sangre.

Emmett tomó su mano y la besó con actitud caballerosa- No veremos por la noche dulce dama, hoy por la tarde el caballero herido es todo mío.

Isabella le devolvió el saludo con una reverencia mientras pensativa lo veía salir de la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y observo a su paciente. Todo parecía estar en orden. Despejó con cuidado algunos mechones de cabello que descuidadamente caían sobre su rostro - Sabes Edward no tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres al tener amigos que te quieran tanto- Con suma delicadeza deslizó su mano cerrando sus párpados. Se acercó y arrodillándose a su lado, le susurró al oído- Trata de dormir un rato.

Un poco distraída se apoyó a tientas en la cama para levantarse. Sintió un firme agarre en su muñeca. Sorprendida y un poco asustada levantó su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes clavados en él. Intentó separarse, pero Edward la sostenía con fuerza.

Con su rostro descompuesto por el esfuerzo logró balbucear - No- me-de-jes

-.-.-.-.-

¿Les gustó?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crying for Edward Contest**

**Nombre del mini-fic: **Solo por ti

**Autor: **dark warrior 1000

**Categoría: **M

**Summary: **Ella se convirtió en el centro de su vida mientras lo ayudaba a recuperarse y a reencontrar su humanidad… pero finalmente debería dejarla partir, aunque su corazón se hiciera añicos.

**Número total de palabras: **2.944

**Número total de palabras en el mini-fic:**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**Solo por ti**

_**Dos toques para desear**_

_6 meses más tarde..._

Isabella regresaba de su primer fin de semana franco desde que había aceptado el trabajo en la casa de Edward Cullen. El primer intento, dos meses después de su llegada, había sido un rotundo fracaso. No había podido alejarse más que seis horas antes que los mensajes colapsaran la memoria de su celular obligándola a regresar.

Sonrió al recordar el berrinche que había montado su paciente cuando se enteró que ese fin de semana no estaría allí y lo disgustado que lo había encontrado esa mañana cuando entró a despedirse a su habitación. Sentado en la cama, a pesar que usualmente a esa hora ya estaría cambiado, enfurruñado y hosco como un niño pequeño que no conseguía que le compraran dulces, su mirada era el espejo de su alma y en ese momento se percibía en ella la furia mezclada con desazón que lo recorría.

- Edward, necesitas algo antes que me vaya- le preguntó mientras lo escaneaba rápidamente con la mirada asegurándose que todo estaba bien.

El simplemente movió negativamente la cabeza, sin siquiera esforzarse por disimular su mueca de disgusto - Necesito que no te vayas.

- Vamos no es para tanto- le respondió tratando de sacarle hierro al asunto- estarás bien acompañado. Tus amigos estarán aquí y tendrán un fin de semana de chicos.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada - Por lo menos no ha llamado a mi madre para que vuelva a hacerme de niñera- le ladró con voz ronca, esa que había ido recuperando poco a poco, esa que ella le había ayudado a encontrar día tras día en los últimos dos meses. Isabella se estremeció de manera imperceptible, pero el siempre estaba atento a cualquier gesto de la morena- Por dios la has llamado- gimió lastimosamente.

- No la he llamado- le replicó la morena con tono ofendido- ella me está presionando hace semanas con que quiere venir para ver tus progresos. La he contenido de milagro, pero supongo que se sabiendo que estarás solo se presentará en algún momento del fin de semana.

El cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior - como si fuera un maldito animal de circo- su voz estaba llena de resentimiento- ¿que vendrá a ver?- preguntó en voz alta- ¿como tienen que atarme a la silla de ruedas para que me pueda mantener erguido?- su enojo iba apoderándose de el – no, tal vez venga a alimentarme ya que soy incapaz de hacerlo solo o puede reemplazar a Emmett con mi aseo personal y bañarme como cuando era pequeño o leerme un cuento o conseguirme una puta a ver si logra que me excite y vuelva a ser un hombre.

La explosión de resentimiento era habitual en los pacientes cuando se sentían amenazados por algún cambio en su rutina, pero ver la angustia que trasmitían sus palabras le rompió su corazón- Edward has tenido un accidente terrible, tienes suerte de estar vivo- le dijo al tiempo que se ponía a su lado y le acomodaba la ropa de cama para dejarla perfecta- y aunque te parezca que no, realmente has progresado mucho.

El tomo su muñeca con violencia, casi lastimándola - ¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta?

- En principio el lunes por la noche- le respondió con voz firme aunque en su interior deseaba renunciar a su salida, quedarse a su lado, abrazarlo y jurarle que todo se solucionaría, confortarlo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que llevaría mucho esfuerzo pero que se recuperaría. Pero Isabella, la terapista profesional, sabía que debía poner distancia en la relación, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de cruzar la línea, que ella era una empleada… no su amiga ni su pareja, que velar por el bienestar de su paciente implicaba forzarlo a su propia independencia, retarlo para que se superara y que el se había vuelto demasiado cómodo y dependiente de ella como para intentarlo.

Emmett eligió el momento preciso para aparecer, como si hubiera estado esperando tras bambalinas – Bella el auto está esperándote, yo me quedo con Grumpy- dijo con un tono risueño al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, dejando en evidencia que había escuchado todo el diálogo que habían mantenido .

- Gracias Emmett- le respondió la morena al tiempo que forcejeaba intentando desasirse del firme agarre de Edward. El hizo un conato de protesta pero finalmente la soltó – Cuídate Edward, no te dejes arrastrar al mal camino por el par de rufianes.

El muy que muy osco le respondió- como si tuviera otra opción- logrando que Emmett estallara en un profunda carcajada. Ella se inclinó y beso con suavidad su mejilla al tiempo que le decía – Pórtate bien.

Al salir de la habitación sonrió cuando lo escuchó protestarle a Emmett haciendo una mala imitación de ella misma – pórtate bien… pórtate bien… Santo cielo, tengo 27 años y me trata como a un niño- la risa del grandulón volvió a resonar, enfureciéndolo más.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Jasper - Me llamas si necesitas algo, voy a estar en la casa de una amiga. No sean crueles con el, se siente bastante inseguro con todo esto.

- Tranquila Bella- le replicó el rubio doctor- Trataremos de contener a la fiera Cullen.

Lamentablemente no habían podido hacerlo, los mensajes empezaron a llegar al rato que se instalara en casa de Rosalie y no pararon hasta que finalmente le pidieron que regresara.

El primero en escribir fue Emmett, seguramente haciendo catarsis... _Voy a asesinarlo. Es un malcriado cabrón. Emm_

Bella tomó su teléfono y le escribió un escueto... _Es tu amigo tenle paciencia. Bella_

No tardó en responderle_... XD no soy Gandhi, grrr. Donde puedo conseguir una buena mordaza? Emm_

Ella sabía bien a que se refería Emmett, lo había sufrido en carne propia a manos de su paciente. En ocasiones Edward podía saturar la paciencia de un santo. Por eso le aconsejó que hiciera lo que ella misma había practicado, dejarlo berrear... _Ignóralo, necesita sacar la furia que tiene contenida. Bella_

Las cosas parecieron calmarse por un rato, pero alrededor de una hora después el teléfono volvió a sonar... _Me ha dejado sorprendido con el repertorio de maldiciones que tiene. ¿Puedo lavarle la boca con jabón? Emm_

Isabella sonrió imaginando la escena, y le contestó con un simple... _No. _

No tardó en llegar un... _Se niega a ejercitar hasta que vuelvas ¿puedo pegarle? Emm_

Su respuesta volvió a ser directa... _No. _

No había pasado ni un minuto desde que había despachado su respuesta cuando llegó uno nuevo... _Ahora si que me tienes que dejar. Me revoleó el plato de comida a la mierda. Emm_

No llegaba a discernir si la estaban jodiendo entre los dos o realmente Edward lo estaba sacando de quicio... _OK oblígalo a comer. Bella_

Se sucedieron un...

_Exige hablar contigo. ¿puede? Emm _

_No y dile que estoy furiosa. Bella_

_Dice que le importa un mierda y que vuelvas. Emm, _al que directamente Bella no se dignó a contestar.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando se colo el primer mensaje de Jasper... _Se ha puesto muy violento. Puede que necesitemos que regreses. Jasper_

_Avísame. Bella_

Cerca de una hora más tarde cayó la bomba... _Tiene un ataque de pánico monumental. ¿Puedes regresar? Jasper_

Antes de contestar miró el reloj. Cuatro horas fuera, bastante bien para ser la primera experiencia. Tomó el celular y llamó.

- Hola Jasper

- Lo siento Bella pero está fatal.

- No te preocupes, sabíamos que podía pasar.

- Tenía esperanzas que fuera más fácil.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?

- Le he aplicado un sedante, estaba con una taquicardia terrible. Va a dormir por un par de horas pero me gustaría que estuvieras aquí cuando despierte.

- Te veo en un rato.

- Gracias Bella

Llego cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Edward todavía dormía pero Jasper y Emmett se veían destrozados anímicamente.

- Se comportó como un perro rabioso- le dijo Emmett al verla entrar- Parecía que le iba a salir espuma por la boca.

Ella sonrió recordando que ese era un comportamiento de manual, se había sentido amenazado por la situación y había reaccionado- Es normal - le respondió con dulzura- necesitamos motivarlo para que reaccione- Jasper asintió mostrándose de acuerdo, se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido… había sido él quien había propuesto la prueba a pesar de las objeciones de Isabella.

- Y mierda que lo han conseguido- replicó Emmett - casi le da un infarto y se queda seco. Me hizo pegar un susto de muerte.

- Subo a dejar mis cosas- respondió seria la morena- cuando despierte iré a verlo.

Emmett buscó su mirada y disparó a boca de jarro - ¿Lo vas a castigar duro?

- Si.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamaron ambos al unísono y ella sonrió para si al tiempo que les daba la espalda. Eran ambos profesionales, ambos sabían que su amigo había montado una escena digna de un niño de kinder pero de todas formas se abroquelaban en defensa. ¡Increíble!

Cuando se alejaba escuchó a Emmett decirle quedamente a Jasper- ya decía yo que el hijo de puta le haría brotar su lado oscuro.

Y al otro responder- le tuvo demasiada paciencia… el cabrón es capaz de enfurecer a un muerto.

Los días que siguieron fueron un calvario pero finalmente algo bueno salió de la debacle… Edward finalmente reconoció que se sentía humillado y vulnerable al no poder valerse por si mismo y al hacerlo comenzó a esforzarse cada vez más con sus ejercicios, a recuperar centímetro a centímetro alguna de sus capacidades dañadas.

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo había extrañado enormemente los días que había estado lejos. Su lado egoísta clamaba por que las cosas hubieran fallado como la primera vez que lo intentaron, por que el la hubiera necesitado al punto de rogarle que volviera. Sentir que ese lazo invisible que los unía se iba aflojando le dolía… sin darse cuenta había cruzado la línea y se había enamorado de su paciente.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no reparó que el auto había llegado a la puerta de la casa y que el conductor esperaba con cara de pocos amigos que abonara el viaje. Se disculpó con el chofer y entró. El silencio era abrumador. ¿Edward estaría bien?, se preguntó y sintió como su corazón se atenazaba de terror con la sola idea que no fuera así. Se asomó a su habitación pero se encontraba vacía, a la biblioteca, al estudio, a la sala de ejercicios… nada.

Asustada corrió a la zona de servicios buscando a la Señora Coope. Al pasar frente a la cocina la imagen que atisbó con el rabillo del ojo provocó que se detuviera en seco y se le cortara el aliento.

Edward estaba sentado en una silla con el torso desnudo y un pantalón de chandal, flanqueado por Jasper y Emmett, quienes se mantenían en silencio como mudos guardianes, expectantes. En una mesa a su derecha reposaba un plato de comida y su pecho embadurnado con restos de puré de fruta le dieron a Isabella una clara idea respecto a lo que estaba tratando de hacer… cerró con fuerza los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Absortos, ninguno de los tres reparó en su presencia. Edward sostenía con su mano derecha una cuchara, lo vio tomar su antebrazo con su mano izquierda y desplazarlo hasta el plato que Emmett sostenía con firmeza depositado en la mesilla auxiliar. Con esfuerzo cargó la cuchara y comenzó a acercarla a su rostro. A pesar que estaba sostenida, la mano le temblaba visiblemente perdiendo parte de su contenido sobre el pecho desnudo. Isabella elevó una muda plegaria para que lo lograra. La tensión inundaba el ambiente y cortaba el aliento.

En el momento que Edward logró capturar la cuchara con la boca Isabella perdió cualquier traza de racionalidad, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sin importarle que sus amigos estuvieran allí, que ella no era más que una empleada, sin reparar en que ensuciaba el vestido que llevaba puesto al aplastarse contra su pecho, en que manchaba su rostro y su pelo con los restos que embadurnaban sus mejillas.

Los gritos eufóricos de Emmett y Jasper inundaban el ambiente, pero tan pronto como Edward sitió el contacto del cuerpo femenino que perturbaba sus horas de sueño colmándolas de deseos insatisfechos, el mundo dejó de existir.

La rodeo con sus brazos obligándola a acomodarse a hojarcadas sobre sus piernas y sin darle tiempo a pensar acarició su boca con sus labios. La beso lentamente, saboreándola, moviendo su boca contra la suya, invitándola a explorar, tentándola. Succionó su lengua dentro de su boca haciéndola gemir contra sus labios y retorcerse en su regazo.

Sin dejar de besarla, recorría su espalda con una de sus manos instándola a acercarse más y más a él, mientras que deslizaba la otra por su muslo desnudo, acariciándola, percibiendo los pequeños temblores que la recorrían. Se sentía excitado como no lo había estado por meses, incluso antes del maldito accidente. Su miembro se abultaba bajo sus pantalones humedecidos por los jugos de ambos. Algo que jamás pensó que volvería a suceder a pesar que Jasper le juraba y le perjuraba que lo lograría.

Soltó su boca con desgano recuperando el aire para enseguida recorrer con la punta de su lengua el cuello de la morena, quien sin dudarlo le dio acceso arqueándose levemente y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

En ese simple movimiento sus sexos atraídos con la fuerza magnética de la lujuria se tocaron. Se despertó en ellos el más puro instinto animal. Comenzaron a rozarse con fuerza, provocándose, tratando de encontrarse, de liberar los deseos contenidos durante meses.

El buscó su boca nuevamente para besarla con furia mezclando sus propios gemidos con los de ella cuando finalmente el climax los arrastró.

Desmadejada, Isabella apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de Edward. Podía sentir como su corazón había acompasado su ritmo al de él, latiendo al unísono. Emmett y Jasper habían abandonado prudentemente la cocina en algún momento y realmente les estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Edward apoyó su mentón sobre la coronilla de la morena mientras la sostenía con fuerza recostada sobre su pecho. Rogó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para siempre y que si se trataba de un sueño la providencia le concediera el deseo de no despertar jamás.

Al levantar la vista supo que sus plegarías no habían sido escuchadas. Se había desatado el infierno...

...

...

...

- Señorita Swan- bramó Esme Cullen- ¡que diablos está sucediendo aquí!

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crying for Edward Contest**

**Nombre del mini-fic: **Solo por ti

**Autor: **dark warrior 1000

**Categoría: **M

**Summary: **Ella se convirtió en el centro de su vida mientras lo ayudaba a recuperarse y a reencontrar su humanidad… pero finalmente debería dejarla partir, aunque su corazón se hiciera añicos.

**Número total de palabras: **3.537

**Número total de palabras en el mini-fic: **8.856

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**Solo por ti**

**_Tres toques para enfrentar_**

Edward estaba irritado, no había tenido ninguna noticia de ella desde que había regresado, pero confiaba que ese día llegarían. Cumplía 30 años. Ella estaba de vuelta en la ciudad desde hacía unos días, Jasper se lo había dicho. El hijo de puta la había visto en una mierda de congreso a los que asistía.

¿Lo habría olvidado?

Las horas transcurrían y el se sentía más y más frustrado, cerró los ojos recostándose ligeramente en el sillón de su despacho cuando su mente voló como cada vez que tenía un segundo conciente a aquellos días, casi tres años antes…

Sonrió al recordar el sonrojo en la cara de Isabella cuando se presentó su madre hecha un basilisco. Esme era una mujer normalmente tranquila, había tardado solo unos segundos en recomponerse y sin perder los papeles, cosa que le agradeció en el alma porque si la hubiera insultado las cosas se hubieran ido de madre, había capeado la situación pidiéndole que los dejara solos ya que quería cruzar unas palabras con su hijo.

Isabella ruborizada hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo hizo acopio de valor y se retiró de su regazo, acomodó instintivamente su arrugado vestido y salió de la cocina murmurando quedamente- Disculpe- pasando entre Esme, Jasper y Emmett quienes a todas luces se sentían culpables.

Edward los fulminó con la mirada expresándoles en silencio que los asesinaría con sus propias manos apenas pudiera. Ambos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo en la cocina y no habían hecho nada para detener a su madre, seguramente distraídos bebiendo y planeando como iban a joderlo por el resto de su existencia. Parecían dos pollos mojados esperando en silencio que estallara el cataclismo.

- Estás hecho un desastre- murmuro Esme en voz alta- te espero en el estudio cuando logres ponerte un poco presentable. Edward tragó en seco, le había puesto su mejor mirada de, chico estás en problemas. Solo que él ya no era un niño.

Asintió y le respondió- deja que me limpie un poco y en unos minutos estoy contigo.

- Perfecto- girando sobre sus talones encaró a Jasper y a Emmett- también necesito hablar con ustedes más tarde- para luego alejarse por el pasillo de servicios.

Quince minutos más tarde Emmett lo acompañó al estudio, Jasper estaba tratando de contener a Isabella.

Esme, de pie junto al ventanal observaba los jardines. Giró sobre si al notar su presencia. Se la notaba claramente preocupada, incómoda- Gracias Emmett, cuando termine de hablar con Edward los mandaré a llamar. Hay un tema que debo discutir con los tres pero primero quiero planteárselo a mi hijo.

Emmett tragó con dificultad- Si señora- le respondió, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Mamá deja q.. – atinó a decir Edward antes que ella levantara su mano indicándole que hiciera silencio.

- Edward tienes 27 años no tienes que justificarme lo que haces o dejas de hacer-le dijo, sorprendiéndolo- y para tu gobierno te aseguro que prefiero verte en embadurnado teniendo sexo en posiciones non santas que como estabas hace unos meses- suspiró- es solo que me has puesto en una situación muy difícil.

- Mamá Isabella es una excelente profesional- Ella volvió a interrumpirlo

- Crees que no lo se ella ha obrado el milagro de traerte de vuelta y me doy cuenta que sientes algo por la chica - le dijo- Edward por Dios, soy tu madre, te conozco. Lo que me trae el dilema es el brillo que veo en tu mirada cuando la observas.

- ¿No te alegra mamá?

- Claro que me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, ya eras un caso perdido antes del accidente.

- ¿Y entonces…?

- Se trata del momento en que ha sucedido- le respondió crípticamente.

- Realmente no te sigo.

Esme suspiró- Antes de contratar a la Señorita Swan, había mandado una solicitud a una clínica de rehabilitación para casos como el tuyo en Cuba. Me habían dicho que era bastante improbable que pudieran aceptarte y que te pondrían en lista de espera, venía para contarte que se produjo una vacante. Ellos me aseguran que con tus antecedentes lograran que vuelvas a caminar, a ser el de antes- Edward cerró los ojos en clara señal de angustia- cuando te vi con ella sinceramente me plantee desecharlo sin siquiera decírtelo.

Edward deseó que lo hubiera hecho, el que no sabe no añora, pero Esme había abierto la caja de Pandora - Cuanto tiempo duraría el tratamiento- preguntó sabiendo que ya había caído en la trampa.

- Dos o tres años como mínimo- respondió Esme- y a la pregunta de si puedes llevarla contigo la respuesta es no, solo la admitirían como visitante una vez al mes por un par de horas. El éxito del tratamiento se basa, según dicen, en que el paciente esta absolutamente entregado y concentrado en su recuperación.

- ¿Cómo es que pueden estar seguros que volveré a ser el de antes?- preguntó buscando una excusa para escapar de sus propios demonios.

- Han tratado cientos de casos en forma exitosa- le respondió- están tan seguros que ofrecen el reintegro de las sumas abonadas si ...

Edward la interrumpió- ¿Cuando debo contestar?

- Mañana- El silencio se instaló en la habitación antes que Esme tomara fuerzas para decirle- te conozco Edward, nunca te perdonarías no haber hecho todo lo que estuviera en tus manos para volver a ser el de antes y finalmente terminarías frustrado y haciendo de tu vida un infierno.

Edward supo dentro de su corazón que Esme tenía razón, para el las cosas solo se veían en blanco o en negro. Su mente analítica ya había evaluado la situación y había elegido- ¿es por eso que quieres hablar con Jasper y Emmett?

- Si

- Llámalos.

Una hora más tarde los tres amigos discutían las aristas del proyecto de Esme de arriba para abajo y de derecha a izquierda, a pesar que todos y cada uno de ellos sabía que la decisión estaba tomada mucho antes que Esme los llamara.

- Creo que te equivocas- le dijo finalmente Emmett- arriesgas mucho. Edward lo sabía pero la pulsión por recuperar la vida tal y como era antes del accidente pesaba demasiado.

Jasper había hablado poco durante la reunión y solo refiriéndose a temas estrictamente médicos, pero finalmente le preguntó ¿qué le dirás a Isabella?

- La verdad- respondió Edward

- Y cual es la verdad- replicó el rubio doctor- porque la verdad que yo veo es que a pesar de todo lo que te ocurrió no has aprendido nada. Tu vida es hoy mucho más plena que antes del accidente, tienes la opción de tener a tu lado a alguien que se preocupa por ti, que te importa y a quien le importas- eran pocas las oportunidades en las que Jasper trataba de influir en las decisiones de sus amigos- Edward nos conocemos desde hace años, en algún momento la vida loca tiene que parar, llega el tiempo de asentarte y estás poniendo en riesgo eso por la promesa marketinera de una recuperación que ni siquiera estás seguro que vaya a llegar o por lo menos no de la forma en que la idealizas.

- ¿Crees que no se lo que estoy arriesgando?- replicó furioso- pero la verdad es que a pesar de todo yo quiero volver a ser el de antes del accidente, no acepto lo que me sucedió, no quiero verme limitado, no quiero depender de nada ni de nadie. ¡quiero que me devuelvan mi vida!

Jasper asintió, no había más que agregar- es tu decisión Edward, pero te digo algo, no la jodas porque eso es algo que yo personalmente no estoy dispuesto a perdonarte-dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Emmett que había estado en silencio durante la diatriba también se levantó dispuesto a dejarlo solo. Prácticamente había atravesado la puerta cuando giró para decirle- Estás dejando de lado el componente afectivo, como el hijo de puta que siempre has sido, pero te aseguro que ha tenido mucho más que ver en tu recuperación que la terapia física. Eso fue lo que te devolvió a la vida y realmente dudo que en Cuba puedan dártelo.

Edward se quedó solo, meditando todo lo que había escuchado, se conocía bien y no cambiaría lo que había decidido. Se preguntó si tendría las fuerzas necesarias para dejarla marchar a pesar que su lado intrínsicamente egoísta clamaba por retenerla.

Su madre entró silenciosamente y lo abrazó- ¿quieres echarme la culpa o que yo hable con ella?

Edward levantó su mirada y Esme se estremeció al verlo, el brillo y la calidez que tenían un rato antes habían desaparecido- Al menos se merece que hable con ella yo mismo.

- Como quieras- le respondió- deberías hacerlo pronto, debe estar al borde del colapso a pesar que Jasper y Emmett estén tratando de animarla- Por un instante la rabia lo atravesó, pero las murallas de contención emocional que iba levantando segundo a segundo le permitieron mantener la calma. Sabía bien que en el camino que había elegido no había lugar para sentirse posesivo.

- Mamá podrías extender un cheque por la suma que falta hasta terminar el contrato- le pidió. Y en ese acto reafirmó aún más su decisión. Se sentía patético al no poder firmar un cheque porque el banco no reconocía la firma temblorosa que era capaz de trazar.

Las cartas estaban echadas, ambos pagarían con un corazón roto pero al menos la ayudaría a establecerse económicamente.

Suspiró al recordar la charla que habían mantenido un rato después. El se lo había explicado de la mejor manera que pudo, o por lo menos, creyó hacerlo. Le habló con el corazón en la mano. Le explicó tal y como había hecho con sus amigos como se sentía y lo importante que era para el recuperar su vida, su orgullo, sentirse pleno de nuevo…

Analizando lo ocurrido en forma retrospectiva se dió cuenta que había usado sus dotes para la manipulación de manera terrible. Sin piedad. Con la frialdad de un cirujano. Sin dejar ningún resquicio para que ella pudiera influir en su decisión.

Pero Isabella con un solo gesto había demolido las barreras que él se esforzaba por levantar, dejándolo en carne viva. Después de escucharlo atentamente se acercó a su lado y besó suavemente sus labios. Edward sintió sin necesidad de que mediaran palabras que aceptaba sus deseos y que le estaba diciendo adiós.

Ya era casi el horario de la cena cuando accidentalmente la escuchó hablar con Jasper. Ellos estaban en la terraza y el viento llevaba hasta el sus palabras.

- ¿Te irás pronto o te quedarás hasta que el se marche?- le preguntó Jasper.

Edward agudizó el oído, el no viajaría hasta el mes siguiente y no había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de tener que alejarse de ella antes – Pronto- la escuchó responder.

- Si necesitas alguna referencia o que te consiga un nuevo trabajo solo tienes que decírmelo- le indicó con esa forma tan típica de hablar en el, mezcla de seguridad y confianza pero dando al otro espacio para decidir.

- Gracias Jasper- le respondió ella- si llego a necesitarlo te avisaré.

- Sabes que Edward te quiere y que lo destroza haber tenido que elegir- lo escuchó decir y su mente dibujó la escena que sabía se estaba desarrollando afuera. Jasper la abrazaría dándole consuelo.

Ella no respondió o por lo menos no logró escuchar su respuesta aunque hubiera deseado que furiosa lo insultara para aquietar su conciencia.

No es que renegara de la decisión que había tomado, había hecho su elección y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de no poder recuperarla cuando llegara el momento, pero de todas formas un frío de muerte le recorrió la médula.

Aún hoy le duele recordar lo que sintió el día siguiente cuando al despertar después de una noche plagada de pesadillas supo que Isabella se había marchado. Había pasado el mediodía cuando al fin abrió los ojos. Isabella no había aparecido para despertarlo y torturarlo con sus ejercicios. Jasper debía saber algo, había hablado con ella la noche anterior. Iba a matarlo y a Emmett, Esme o hasta la mismísima Sra. Coope si habían tenido algo que ver.

El primero que tuvo a tiro fue Emmett quien entró a la habitación preguntando- ¿listo para empezar el día bello durmiente?- cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se sorprendió al descubrir la amargura que traslucía por más que quisiera aparentar ser el hombre alegre y sin preocupaciones de todos los días.

- ¿Isabella?- le preguntó deseando estar equivocado y que ella hubiera pasado tan mala noche como él y que aún estuviera descansando…

Emmett suspiró pero siguió con su actividad sin dignarse a contestarle, irritado volvió a insistir con la pegunta para confirmar lo que cada célula de su cuerpo le decía – Se ha ido.

- Mierda, por que diablos no me avisaron- bramó.

- Lo prefirió así- le contestó- Jasper está con ella, la ha ayudado a cargar sus cosas y la acompañó a donde mierda sea que se dirija.

- Voy a castrarlo- gritó temblando de furia.

Emmett lo tomó del hombro obligándolo a calmarse- Edward tu hiciste tu elección y todos la respetamos, Isabella hizo la suya y tienes que respetarla- le dijo - Por cierto me pidió que te devolviera esto, me dijo que no puede aceptarlo. El cheque que le había entregado el día anterior estaba roto ante su vista.

- Llámala, necesito hablar con ella- le rogó.

- No- le respondió Emmett- y no insistas en el tema porque ninguno de nosotros va a hacerlo. Se lo hemos prometido.

Edward sintió como un balde de agua fría lo calaba y esa sensación se mantuvo durante ese día, y al siguiente, y el que le seguía… Le dolía el alma. Quince días después la depresión era tal que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella, recordarla, imaginar que podría estar haciendo, desear que estuviera a su lado. Sus días eran una auténtica pesadilla.

El tema de Isabella se había convertido en un tabú, todos sabían lo que ocurría pero ninguno decía nada. Por eso se sorprendió cuando su madre lo encaró y le dijo- Hijo siempre se puede dar marcha atrás en una decisión cuando nos damos cuenta que hemos cometido un error.

- Jasper y Emmett tenían razón- le contestó cerrando los ojos para retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. No quería que su madre lo viera llorar. Esme lo abrazó y Edward supo que había decido tomar cartas en el asunto.

Algunas horas más tarde Esme entró a la sala de ejercicios, pasaba horas alli tratando de agotarse para poder sumirse en la inconciencia al llegar a su cama. Emmett lo estaba ayudando con su rutina pero al verla entrar se levantó dejándolos solos.

- ¿Pudiste verla?- le preguntó a boca de jarro, sorprendiéndola.

Esme suspiró y Edward pudo notar la forma nerviosa en que retorcía sus manos- Si, ella me recibió – le contestó finalmente

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó, dándose cuenta que esa era una de sus mayores angustias...

- Para serte sincera no lo sé- le contestó su madre- parece como si tuviera una máscara, sus ojos están algo apagados- Optó por suavizar la verdad para no angustiarlo aún más.

- Le preguntaste si...- Esme no lo dejó continuar.

- Me respondió que no- le dijo directamente para evitar que se hiciera ilusiones- Ha tomado un compromiso con un nuevo paciente y su familia y no va a abandonarlos.

Edward cerró los ojos, le dolía pero sabía a ciencia cierta que la decisión que había tomado Isabella era la correcta- ¿Te mandó algún mensaje para mi?

- No, solo me dijo que está segura que lo conseguirás, que tienes la fuerza para lograrlo y que sabe que algún día te presentarás en su puerta caminando- Esme le sonrió con ternura- Lo siento hijo.

- Te aseguro que yo mucho más- le respondió- No había vuelta atrás...

...

...

...

Edward se sentó bruscamente en el sillón. Sus recuerdos habían aportado una dimensión diferente a las palabras de Isabella... y supo exactamente que era lo que tenía que hacer.

...

...

...

Dos horas más tarde, respiraba tratando de calmarse frente a la su puerta. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Se aseguró que sus bastones canadienses estuvieran bien asentados y armándose de valor golpeó la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta con lentitud. Estaba aún más hermosa que lo que la recordaba. Al verlo de pie un sollozo ahogado salió de sus labios mientras dos gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas- Lo lograste- atinó a decir con voz trémula.

Edward apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta buscando equilibrarse, extendió su brazo izquierdo torpemente evitando lastimarla con el bastón que llevaba amarrado a su antebrazo y la atrajo hasta que sus cuerpos contactaron. Sus lágrimas se unieron a las de la morena. Bajo su cabeza y besó con ternura su coronilla mientras le susurraba- Te extrañé tanto amor...

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Les gustó? Gracias por leer.

Acá ha terminado este viaje, que me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Los personajes hicieron un conato de tomar la historia por asalto, tuve que ponerme firme, estaban decididos a no respetar las reglas del concurso. Cuando termine el contest voy a subir un epilogo para que sepan que ha sido de la vida de este par.

Feliz cumpleaños Cris! Espero que te guste. Besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxy: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Creo que al final del camino no le ha ido nada mal. Gracias por tu comentario. Cuidate.


End file.
